


Regretless

by starkind



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, JLA/Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arc Reactor Angst, Character Study, Competition, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Jealous Steve, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Batman Begins, Secret Identity Fail, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Steve does not like Bruce Wayne.<br/>Speaking of which, Captain America is not too fond of the Batman either.<br/>(Can anyone blame him, really?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walked when I should have run

**Author's Note:**

> Written after being sick, bound to the bed, and succumbing to an evening of Stony fanvids on YouTube (yes, you guys are damn good at what you are doing, I admit), this somehow has crept into my fuzzy mind. 
> 
> While still convinced that Stark/Wayne are pure male TNT of the intellectual-sexual kind, I find myself mellowed out to the idea of a certain Captain Rogers. And with a knowing side-eye to Batsocks for suggesting the OT3 of a lifetime (Star Spangled IronBat anyone?!), I give you this. 
> 
> Title and title of each chapter courtesy of that amazing song by Jamie Woon, called 'Shoulda', 2011, from the album 'Mirrorwriting'. I've been wanting to write a fic based on those lines forever!

Steve does not like Bruce Wayne.  
  
Does not like the way he speaks, all singsong voice and smarmy billionaire falsetto. Does not like how effortlessly he sits sprawled on the couch, one leg casually hooked over the other, giving unabashed insight into the space between his thighs. And most of all, Steve does not like how Tony has been drinking the Kool-Aid for about two-thirds of the evening now.

They are currently at a matinee for an artist from Gotham City who is exhibiting at the Cooper-Hewitt Smithsonian Design Museum in New York, and the two billionaires are sitting next to each other. Steve sits across from them, confined to a single chair that says designer, but does, in fact, do nothing designer-y for his backside, and tries not to glare daggers.

“Tony and I go waaay back”, Bruce just then drawls airily and stretches one arm out across the headrest. Something in Steve's right biceps flexes underneath his Hugo Boss suit, but he does not act out on it. Instead, he watches his boyfriend break out in a carefree chuckle and nod. Wayne gestures with his outstretched hand; a hand that is dangerously close to cupping Tony's shoulder.

“Remember 1997, Tony? That leisure Caribbean cruise? Was it you or me who trashed the yacht in the end? Ah, good times.”

Tony casts dark brown eyes over to his quiet lover, throws him a look that seems to say 'I'm sorry I'm rich and have rich spoiled friends', and leans forward to grab his drink from the table of their VIP lounge area. “I believe it was _you_ , and Alfred grilled your butt for _ages_ afterward. But shush it now, Brucie, or else Steve here's gonna get a totally wrong impression.”  
  
Steve muses on how _that_ is much too late by far, even as two hazel eyes fixate him just then. A hint of sharpness lies in them; one which immediately morphs into something else, together with a stupid, simpering grin. “Ah, no, we really don't want that. So no worries, Steven, Tony here has nothing to be ashamed of.” He makes a move to clink glasses with his friend from childhood days and downs the rest of his drink.

A female, high-pitched voice from behind makes the three of them turn around.  
“Brucie – there you are! Come over here, please, Sebastian wants to take pictures with you. For the press.”  
A tall and skinny woman in her late-forties, with a chignon and a pair of huge glasses, makes a come-hither gesture across the room.  
  
Sebastian de Montgomery is the artist who has been lucky enough in getting Bruce Wayne as his generous patron. Or rather, he has been lucky to capture the attention of Wayne's many employees, who seem far more interested and versed in the topic of modern art and supporting young artists. Steve watches Wayne grace her with a glib smile and a wishy-washy wave, only to pull a bratty pout right after she has turned around.

“I'm sorry, my audience demands some of my time. Can you imagine everyone is going cray-cray over this guy? I mean, look at that”, Wayne points a careless finger around the gallery. “It's just dried up paint on paper. Even monkeys at the zoo paint better, seen it on TV. But whatever. Art is dead or what do they say?” The Gothamite then makes a rather clumsy effort at getting out of the thick and plush leather furniture.

It gives Steve a certain kind of gratification to see a little pouch of belly protrude from underneath Wayne's freakishly expensive Armani suit. Talk about bad posture and all that wine and dine mumbo-jumbo. Maybe it is childish, but Steve always had a competitive streak. And physique-wise he knows he scores big time against the tall but flabby man from Gotham, who puts parties before anything else.

Much to his surprise, Tony also rises, leaving him to muster the two billionaires from down below.  
“I'm gonna go to the restrooms real quick. Be right be, okay?”  
That last bit is aimed at his lover, with a beatific smile to match. Steve is quick to nod in consent.  
  
“Sure.”

Once Bruce Wayne is out of Steve's close periphery, the Gothamite stays close to Tony as they walk side by side. At some point he even puts a hand on the small of Tony's back, steering him through the crowd until they need to part ways. A searing fire erupts behind Steve's eyeballs as he watches Wayne leaning in close to say something into Stark's ear. His fists clench when Tony bursts out laughing and shakes his head.

Did Steve already mention how very much he does not like Bruce Wayne?

 


	2. Ran when I should have walked

Captain America does not approve of the Batman, right from the get-go.

How anyone can be so obnoxious and revolting is completely beyond him. How anyone can be so utterly aloof and detached from any kind of emotions does not add up to Steve's own set of morals and beliefs at all. How Iron Man could ever suggest a joint forces alliance is something that either speaks for his philanthropy or -what sounds more reasonable to Steve- for his sardonic nature.

Fact is that dramatic situations require dramatic measures. Even if Captain Rogers would much rather not involve the Justice League and its designated spokesperson. _At all._ Life just is no bowl of cherries, however, and especially not in the new age, where uber-human alien forces are threatening the world. They have been discussing things for over an hour now, high up on a rooftop in Gotham City.

This just adds fuel to the fire of Steve dooming the whole idea in advance.  
Such drama, bordering on the spheres of ridiculousness, just is not worth any help.  
Basically, they have accomplished nothing, except for treading water, if Steve is honest with himself.

“We'll do it this way or no way at all.”  
The Captain's voice -the crisp, commanding one that comes from being rooted deep in his uniform- goes up a notch.  
If he had been able to, he might have seen Tony arch a brow behind his faceplate of Mark VI. But Steve has not.

“No.”  
A gruff monosyllable is all he gets in return from the man standing across from him.  
Body language is a great thing, Steve muses, despite his fleeting patience, and forces his arms to uncross.

The Batman does no such thing, however, and just glares at him through the black slits of his mask. They are about the same height and weight, Steve reckons, while the carbon and the cape somehow add a couple extra inches of petrify to the dark knight's muscular appearance. America's number one then puts his arms akimbo and pushes out his chest to evolve into a fierce, superhero stance.

“Then there's no need for further discussions.”  
Nothing. Not even a flicker of those shrouded eyes.  
“Indeed.”

Next to the Captain, Iron Man's armor gives a few soft, electronic whirrs as its inventor moves to stand in between the two glaring opposites and raises a hand. “Now now, fellas, that's not how responsible adults talk things through. Something even more terrifying than those Chitauri is coming up and we...” His team leader reaches out and touches a red-golden shoulder.  
  
“... _we_ are going to fight them _just fine,_ even without understudies like him.”  
It is Captain America who speaks, but it is Steve Rogers who pulls his companion away.  
Iron Man moves willingly, but Tony Stark has to severely bite his tongue to not go and argue with his lover.

The Batman still looms like a gargoyle in the middle of the dark rooftop, the only movement to his cape induced by a soft gust of wind. Out of earshot, Iron Man then flips his faceplate open and takes in the peeved expression of his boyfriend. “Really Steve? Did that just happen?” Even as they are walking over to where the Quinjet awaits them, Tony cannot help but turn around once more.

The Batman is gone without a trace.  
Captain America does not turn around. He for one is glad.  
He would have never approved of the guy and his methods anyhow.

 


	3. And don't I know it

The second time Steve Rogers comes vis-à-vis with Bruce Wayne is actually the third.  
  
All in all, the timing is rather terrifying, as it happens amidst the raging battle to save the world. A battle which has all members of the Avengers locked in combat against an armada of unparalleled, inhuman strength. A battle which odds seem to shift as soon as members of the so-called Justice League barrel in for support. Their leader is quick to assess the situation and puts his team in the right positions.

For that, Captain Rogers is grateful.  
Even if his attitude leaves much to be desired, the Batman knows what he is doing. Fast, effective, unyielding.  
The two of them do not exchange a single word on the battlefield.

Through the air with its burned, acerbic smell, Steve's eyes begin to water and sting from smoke and flying ashes everywhere. Up in the sky, the fighting continues, undeterred. Superman and Thor are surrounding a huge batch of descending killer robots with heat vision and thunderbolts. Wonder Woman and Flash have teamed up with Black Widow and Hawkeye to secure the north passage of the enormous battlegrounds.

The Hulk has made an unwilling team up with Green Lantern, both plowing through the rows of never-ending enemy forces with vigor.

And Captain America?  
  
Watches how Iron Man collapses inside a high-voltage cage, dazed after being shot out of the sky. Watches how Tony tries to move over to where his ARC lays, ripped out of his chest piece either from impact or from battle. Watches how he tries to get his mangled armor to comply; how his tries are futile. Steve grips his shield tight as fear grips his heart just the same, if not a little tighter.

“Hold on, I'm coming!”

Feeling the need for air, Tony uses the kill switch to flip his faceplate open and takes a huge gulp, only to erupt in a cough immediately after. From his place on the other side of the fence, Captain America stares at the man out of his reach with clenched teeth. And scans the perimeter, looking for a way to get in. There is none; Tony is stuck like a sitting duck. A sitting duck without his pacemaker. And time is running out. Fast.

“Rogers!”  
A gruff bark to his right. The Batman appears out of nowhere, his armor looking as battered as Steve's.  
“We need to break the circuit.”  
  
The first time the Dark Knight's gloved hands grab onto the fence, the carbon-fiber reinforced Kevlar Nomex melts instantly, singing its wearer's fingertips. A loud electric cackle, followed by the smell of burned rubber. Captain America raises his shield to block the high current sparks that fly from hitting his face. On the other side, Tony turns his head in their direction. And gives a weak shake of the head.  
  
“Let go, n'use.”  
Behind the cowl, hazel eyes seize up the immovable object separating them.  
“I'm _not_ letting you go!”

At the yelled-out growl, Steve stares at the panting Dark Knight next to him in incomprehension. The vigilante's mouth is only a tight line as he grabs for his utility belt. His eyes are unreadable as he focuses on the Captain. “Again. On three. Once the power is down, use your shield to cut the wire.” Underneath the molten black gloves, some pink flesh of burnt fingertips peeks out.

Steve nods and steels himself.  
Sparks fly again, then there is an excess voltage.  
The shield surges through layers of wire like a hot knife through butter.  
  
By the time they make it over to him, Tony is convulsing, his face holding a sickly white pallor. Still, he attempts to smile when both men drop next to him on their knees and lean over. Captain America cradles his head as the Dark Knight resurrects Iron Man by putting in his ARC, paying attention to the correct wiring at hand. A jolt, a strangled gurgle, then Iron Man is back among the living; his RT flickering, but steady.  
  
“Ah, wha't'he fuck.”  
Tony's speech is slightly slurred as he wiggles in Steve's lap until the suit responds again in adaptive motions.  
He catches the blue-eyed gaze of his lover, who tries hard not to let his horror show through, and twists his mouth.  
  
“I know, I know - language, yeah.”  
Tony then scrambles to his knees and feet and glances into the prevailing battle sky.  
“We'll all be damn sore tomorrow.”

Wordless, the Batman also rises to his feet in a brisk motion. He has to take a sidestep when a spell of dizziness clouds his mind. Feeling his own heart give some off-kilter beatings, the caped crusader shakes his head to clear his mind. It takes two more steps until he staggers to one knee, dazed and out of equilibrium. In an instant, there are two arms, catching him before he collapses.

“Shit, buddy, no! I told you not to do that – stay with us here... Bruce?!”  
It is that moment -and mostly Tony's frantic, pleading voice- which will burn itself deep into Steve Rogers' mind.  
All he can do at first is stand and watch it unfold, his shield hanging lifelessly at his side.  
  
Iron Man's gauntleted fingers roam across the Batman's mask. They know which hidden buttons to press, to which the cowl opens and reveals Bruce Wayne's sweated countenance. As opposed to the soot-stained jaw, the rest of his skin is at least two shades lighter. His eyes, dark-rimmed with heavy jet black camouflage, are fluttering, but closed. Then the soldier in Captain Steve Rogers kicks back in.  
  
“Check his pulse and his heart rate.”  
At the same time, he bends over and puts his ear close to the Gothamite's nose and mouth.  
“He's breathing!”  
  
As Tony consolidates Jarvis, Steve turns the heavy plated body of the Batman onto the side and tilts his head back. Basic recovery position. Steve wrecks his mind for first aid training on electric shock, when Wayne's eyes snap open soon after, and he heaves a shuddering breath that sounds like a wretched cough. The first thing he does, once he is able to move again, is to put his cowl back on.

Tony still squats next to him, concern visible on his countenance, and furrows his brows.  
"Don't you _ever_ go and do something like that again, you crazy fucker!"  
Ignoring him, the Batman gets to his feet - slow, but stable.  
  
"Stop getting into trouble, I just might."  
Iron Man also rises, with a whirr. Both stop staring defiantly at each other when Captain America clears his throat.  
The look on Tony's face is pure wonder as Steve Rogers then looks at the Batman and extends his hand.  
  
“What happens on the battlefield stays on the battlefield.”  
It is part promise, part gratitude. Bruce Wayne locks eyes with him, wariness lingering in his stance.  
After a moment, the Dark Knight clasps the outstretched arm. Steve is mindful not to touch the fresh burns on Wayne's fingers.  
  
Hazel eyes dart briefly from Steve to Tony and back. The nod that follows is almost too easy to miss.  
“Captain.”  
They waste no further time to get back into the heat of the battle.

Later on, just before they go and save the world for the umpteenth time, Captain America comes to a conclusion.  
Fighting alongside Iron Man and the Batman, Steve thinks that he could get used to working with the dark, brooding vigilante.  
And maybe, just maybe, he could be persuaded to warm up to that ditzy twit by the name of Bruce Wayne as well in the foreseeable future.

But only maybe.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this was fun to write. I hope it was fun to read as well; dabbling in unknown sandboxes can be a tricky thing. Thanks for giving this a chance, thanks heaps for the kudos, and rest assured you've all made my day(s)!


End file.
